


Thor's Bad Week

by AnnaLiss17



Series: I Will Carry You [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amused Loki (Marvel), Confused Steve Rogers, Fluff, Good Odin (Marvel), Heimdall Is Somewhere Laughing His Ass Off Because He Sees Everything, Hilarious, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hurt Thor (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Sibling Incest, Thor And Loki Have Twin Sons, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLiss17/pseuds/AnnaLiss17
Summary: Thor dearly loves his family. His parents, his husband and his children are everything he needs to be happy. So, if they could stop constantly sending him to the Healing Room, that would be great.OrIn which Thor is having a really bad week and Loki is having the time of his life.





	Thor's Bad Week

Loki couldn't stop laughing for the life of him. He laughed from his personal chamber which he uses to do all his work (not to be confused with the one he shares with his husband) to the Healing Room, the sound of his laughter echoing through the large halls of the palace and ringing through the walls. A rare sound to hear for everyone else, including those closest to the royal family, that today could be heard plenty.

He tried to control himself as he got closer to the room, even managed to be quiet a few seconds before giggles escaped his lips. Stopping before the door, he took a long calming breath to maintain his composure, but as soon as he pushed it open and saw his husband on the bed wrapped in bandages, he lost all control. Whatever amount he managed to gain was gone as if it was never there.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, husband of mine." Thor said in a dull tone, his hands gripping the sheets as his other half leaned forward with laughter using the handle as support. If his Loki is this thrilled, he can only imagine what is coming for him from the others. He takes a moment to give him a gentle smile thinking that at least he can still make him happy. "I can't remember the last time I saw you so joyous."

"After the boys were born." Loki replies wiping his eyes, tiny drops of water sitting now at the tips of his fingers. His eyes fell again on his husband and a new wave of laughter hit as the memory what happened invaded his mind. Although he wasn't there in person, he could imagine it very clearly. "I'm sorry. I can't..." He was holding his stomach with one arm and the other to support his balance.

Here's what got the God of Mischief in such a good mood and the God of Thunder in the Healing Room. Their twins were under punishment again, they both liked to cause chaos left and right something which made Loki a very proud mother and annoyed him dearly at the same time because now he was the one who had to deal with the people's complaints. He realized it's no fun being at the other end of the line.

"Why me, mama?" Viktor whined as Loki explained to him that his punishment consists in moving the pipe organ from the upper side of the palace, the rooms where they kept all the ancient things that are less magical objects and more family memories, to the Great Hall for a ball set in a couple of weeks on Asgard with Vanaheim and Nidavellir. The dwarves on Nidavellir have been known to be amazing organ players. 

"Because Gade is the stronger one." Nine blessings on his twins for they are the spitting images of their parents. While Viktor is Loki's clone with his father's eyes and the brightest mind ever born on Asgard, his brother, Gadreel, is entirely his father in his youth with his mother's eyes inheriting his father and grandfather's strength. "If you can get Gade to do your bidding then you can certainly use that bright mind of yours to do the job yourself."

"I'm not using Gade, mama." Viktor replied with a long eye roll. Although Loki knew the two brothers genuinely loved each other, he wanted his eldest son to start doing his chores himself instead of finding different ways to make other people do his work for him. "He does things for me because he wants to and he likes to show off his strength. I just fulfill his wishes with different tasks while being the good brother that you want me to be."

Ever since their boys have been born, the first successful birth after four miscarriages in a row, Thor and Loki often feel like they are reliving the past. They once agreed upon the assumption that the Gods gave them another chance to fix what they broke over the years. A chance to do better and leave the world behind when the time comes better than how they found it.

"Now, now, Viktor." Loki cupped his cheek lowering to his level. "You can't win this argument darling, I'm the master of twisting words. You stand a better chance at convincing your grandfather to give you Gungnir." It was adorable that he tried to. "So, make sure you get the pipe organ to the Great Hall by sundown. Give us a kiss and off you go. If you need me, I'll be dealing with your brother separately and after that, I'll be in my personal chamber."

Viktor now left alone, rubbed his nose while thinking of ways to get that heavy old thing down the many stairs then push it to the Great Hall. He couldn't push it without heavily damaging the floor, he couldn't carry it down the stairs on his own, and he couldn't get Gade, therefore he had to get creative. It didn't take too long before the left corner of his mouth turned up as he snapped his fingers. His mind already formed a plan.

The organ was two levels above the Great Hall. Making a quick list in his mind, all he needed were four mattresses, about six ramps, a water bucket, and lots of polish and soap. Getting from the room he shared with his brother two of the of four mattresses he needed, the other one he got from his parents' room. Their sleeping bed was wide enough to cover two singles combined.

The ramps he got from the empty working place, as the constructors already went to their homes being nearly sunset, called to remake some of the wooden floors that cracked over time. As ramps, he used the pieces remained behind from the old broken floor since no one needed them anymore, the better-looking ones. He decided that after he would be done with them too, he would put them in the fireplace in his room.

The soap and polishing pail were the easiest to get, a perk of being a prince, then he got to work. First, he moved the mattresses to sit against the walls in between the floors to lower the impact to a minimum. Then with the bucket of water mixed with the soap and a cleaning rag he began to wash and polish the floor so the organ wouldn't reach an abrupt end and finish in pieces. Arranging each ramp against the stairs, he polished them too just in case.

Then he washed polished the small floors in between the levels too and continued to do so until the two levels were having the stairs turned into ramps, the small floors washed and polished, the walls protected and the last floor that was the Main Hall which led directly to the Great Hall cleaned and polished as it never was since the day he was born. Creating a double to pat him on the back, Viktor praised himself for his brilliant plan.

With the pipe organ already at the top of the stairs, next came setting the plan in motion. Pushing the organ against the polished ramps, it quickly slid down and hit the wall covered by the mattress sustaining little to no damage at all. Viktor smirked, proud of himself, unable to wait to get the job done and then go to tell his mother and brother. He jumped on the railing and slid down.

Funny thing. He heard that before none of the stairs in the palace had railings. But once he and his brother were born, their father had them installed everywhere within a couple of days. Successfully getting the organ one floor lower, all he had left to do was to push it down onto the Main Hall's floor and there! That was that!... And that's when it happened...

Poor, clueless, oblivious Thor was passing by minding his own business after another day of ruling the realm and attending political meetings. He was whistling to himself happily, glad to have some free time on his hands for once and he was thinking about searching for his husband to spend some time together. He did not notice his son or the organ reaching the last walls and stairs in between levels.

Giving it one last push, Viktor sent the organ down the stairs to reach the floors of the Main Hall. Observing his father too late to stop, all that was left to do in the boy's power was to yell out. "Papa! Watch out!" Only then Thor observed the organ rapidly approaching him, but the slippery floor made it impossible for him to move away and all that was left that he could do was to scream as the pipe organ hit him straight and hard, instantly knocking him out.

Loki was a mess. Usually calm and collected, now he was a complete mess. He couldn't sit straight, he couldn't contain himself as his body shook with every chuckle escaping his lips, he couldn't even get a proper word out. Although Thor was the one in pain who needed help, it was his brother who leaned on him for balance as he laughed so hard only silent high pitched noises were coming from him. 

"I'm glad that you find my pain entertaining, my love." Thor said pressing a kiss to his dark hair.

Loki pushed away for a moment, his blue eyes shining with crystal tears. "It's _music_ to my ears, darling."

* * *

The upcoming ball was very important. It was the first event with Thor as King since the birth of his sons. It had to be perfect. Their guests from Vanaheim were known to be quite... pretentious. Frigga, the Allmother, as a recognized member of the Vanir, knew better. They were downright pompous beings, second to Asgard before Thor's change that not only affected him but the whole realm as well. Now, holders of the first place.

Everything was under control so far because she occupied herself with each task. Everything had to be better than perfect to impress the Vanirs. If the Vanirs were not impressed than they would cut all ties with Asgard and cease to export to Asgard and vice-versa. Yes, they were that bad. But their gold was just as good. So, Frigga took the matter into her own hands.

With her husband retired, her son on the throne and her other son always watching over her grandchildren (mischievous little things they were and she wanted to weep with how much they resembled her own boys), there simply wasn't much left for her to do than to attend meetings along with Thor every now and then (a feminine presence makes quite the difference when there are negotiations at stake).

Attend meetings, spend time with her husband doing absolutely nothing which was bliss after so many years, give Thor advice, give Loki motherly advice or simply take the boys into her care when she thought he needed to rest. Which is why when an advisor proposed the idea of a ball, she claimed she will take care of it the best she can and her son immediately offered her all the resources she needed.

First, she started by having the entire Great Hall, where the throne residues and the ball will be officially held, cleaned and polished until she was able to see her reflection far until very last visible inch of marble floor from the very corner from afar. As former Queen she knew better, first impressions are the ones that last and the floor will definitely be the first thing noticed. After that, it would be the table arrangement, the food, and the dancing floor.

She ordered fresh, newly grown, exotic fruits, vegetables, and lots of sweets then she told the chefs to prepare them in different arrangements rather than use one on all plates. Vanirs also liked to be surprised and they enjoyed innovation as no one else in the Nine Realms. For the dancefloor, she decided it would be situated right before the throne.

The throne because it was the most beautiful sight in the whole palace and just as intimidating the closer you get to it (she had to show off the fact that they weren't some sissy people with nice hair color). Speaking of which, she ordered a new color for the dancefloor to separate it from the rest of the room. But the one thing that she was most proud of was her choice to readd the big stained-glass windows into the Great Hall.

"Why did we take them off, again?" Being Queen for nearly two thousand years, even she begins to forget some certain things eventually. For example, the said windows. They have been removed a couple of centuries after they welcomed Loki into their family. It has been so long since then, she doesn't even remember why. Which was strange, she believed, because the stained-glass windows they installed for the ball were absolutely stunning.

Beautiful beyond compare, the drawings on them, the figures, the patterns, they were all representing a glimpse of Valhalla... Why in the world have they been removed? "My lady." One of her maids interrupted her thoughts. The Allmother realized she had been silent for far too long while caught in the stained-glasses' unnatural charms. "Should we call upon the King to inspect them and give us his approbation?"

"Yes." Frigga replied turning to her ladies. "That is a very good idea." Not that she needs his approval or anything, she still was the Allmother, but she wanted her son to see her work and be shrouded in his praise and claims how he wouldn't be able to achieve without her half of what he achieved with her. Odin did not have her as his mother, but Thor did and it was finally showing.

"No, don't." She interjected when one of them made move to rise and call for her son. "The floors have been barely cleaned. Let us not ruin the men's honest work... We'll call for him instead." Then she leaned in about to share a secret with them. And they leaned in as well, willing to learn. "Here is the trick with men, girls. They will never come unless they believe you truly need their help."

"When they are neither with us nor working or doing something equally important. They go into their comfort zone." She continued holding their attention. "And they will refuse to leave it if they do not feel their presence is needed. Which is why you have to call for them as if you really mean it as if you truly need them. Here's a demonstration to go with my explanation."

Frigga cleared her throat placing her hand on her chest and inhaled deeply. She needed to do this right after all. "Thor! Thor!" She cried out flailing her hands a little go with her act, her steady usually calm voice now clearly in need of aid. "My darling! Come quick!" Frigga smiled proudly as the booming steps of her son's boots rang closer and closer and her maids whispered between themselves amazed yet again by the Allmother. Oh, yes. Frigga still had it.

Unfortunately for her, age comes with a price. She had never considered what the freshly polished floors might cause combined with her son's speed and weight. "I am here! Don't worry! I'm here! _Motheeeeeeeeer_!" When Thor entered the Great Hall, his speed caused him to slip. The floors barely cleaned caused him to continue slipping, sliding across the hall, flailing his arms wildly, and he went straight through one of the stained-glassed windows.

"Oh..." Frigga muttered to herself, picking at her hands, as the crash rang loud and clear and Thor's cry reached an abrupt end along with it. _"That's_ why we had them removed."

Loki laughed with his whole heart his body going from one side to another unable to sit still as he went yet again to the Healing Room once he heard his husband had another 'accident'. "I can't... I can't breathe!" Holding onto his stomach for dear life, he almost fell on the floor. Even if he would have, he would've probably started to shamelessly roll on it.

Thor, more bandaged than the last time he went there, with an arm indisposed and put into a cast, could only glare at his brother as he was basically adding more years to his life, thoroughly enjoying his pain. "I have fallen for thirty seconds, Loki!" He said aggravated trying to get his brother and husband to see his pain...

He only succeeded to make him fall out of his chair.

* * *

Gadreel hated his lessons. Even though he had them at the palace, but soon he and his brother will have to go to school, he still hated them. He was all alone with a stranger who bored him out of his mind. Because Viktor was so smart, he needed another kind of teacher. Bigger and better. Gade pitied his brother. Bigger brain meant a bigger amount of work, but that's his fault for actually showing how smart he is.

Yet, he also knew that Viktor couldn't help himself. He was a proud person who loved to be right, to always have the upper hand and make the people around him feel stupid. Viktor hated being separated from him just as much and both missed the days their mother was teaching them. Father was the one who insisted to bring a person from outside the family because more often than not instead of learning or teaching, they'd play together.

Viktor had a great amount of work to do and somehow still found the time to help him with his because he pretends to get everything to end the torture faster. The fact that they share a room helps too. At least when they go to school they will be together instead of separated. Another, and probably the only, good outcome he sees in those lessons is... "Mama!" Gade yelled running up to him, jumping into his open arms.

"My darling heart!" Loki greeted his son, opening his arms and leaning down to pick him up, settling him into his embrace. "I missed you too, my life." He said pressing a long kiss against his cheek. This. Being able to jump into his mother's arms and spend time with him, which had gotten sweeter since they began to be together less than they used to.

"Mama, can we go outside?" He asked wrapping his arms around the God's neck. "They got this new maze, not too far from the palace and they say it resists against magic. We have to get Viktor in and leave him there." He giggled. He was thinking about leaving his mama there too. But he was going to keep that a secret for the moment. The image of those two blowing their minds while trying to get out is too hilarious not to give it a try.

"Whatever you want my love. Do you want to get your brother too?" Gade nodded happily. And what a pleasant coincidence that his father was just passing by. "Thor!" His papa greeted his mama with a kiss. "Darling, do me a favor and get Viktor. I'm taking the boys outside." Moving from Loki's arms Gade jumped into his father's chest. It was not like mama's. But it was acceptable.

Viktor is focusing more on his magic. He still possesses the typical Asgardian strength and pain endurance, but it was his brother Gade broke all the records. His papa tells him that if he trains well, one day his strength alone will be enough to take him down with Mjölnir. From the moment he was born, Gadreel's physical power had no match. He was able to raise a bed before he was able to talk.

His papa and him have this weird measurement. Gade slaps his papa and he tells him if he's stronger than the last time or he needs to practice. The thing is he mustn't put effort it, just a light natural slap. Otherwise, his father can't say for sure. This was how the twins rolled. Viktor has the brains and Gade has the muscles. Although, he has no desire to inherit the throne. Viktor can't wait while Gade would rather be an adventurer than a ruler.

"Oh, you gained some strength." Thor chuckled as he got his usual slap from his son. "Come, let's get your brother. You can tell me on the way what you and mama plan to do. Perhaps I might even join." Because a day with his family was worth to him more than the entire realm. Everything they went through since his banishment, his time on Earth, his issues with his brother, his brother's imprisonment, the miscarriages they went through...

He still remembers, when sleep can't find him at night, with Loki by his side, he remembers how they struggled with his fifth pregnancy that nearly brought them apart again. Loki almost died for real and Thor was more than willing to follow because he loved him too much to live without him. But it was worth it in the end, worth a thousand times and more, for they had their twin boys.

Twins only in name because their boys were more like their twin siblings with switched eye colors. Although both of their personalities leaned more towards Loki's and Gade had magical abilities in him too. Not as prominent as Viktor's or Loki's or their mother's, but it was still there. Gadreel wished not to focus on it but on his physical abilities instead. He is going to be quite the warrior someday.

As Gade went back into his mother's arms (he liked to be carried around because everyone wasn't so tall anymore, especially when he rode on his father's shoulder) he began to tell him about their plans as they made their way there. Thor, although with an arm cast and his face bandaged not to mention his chest, wanted to join them badly. Ever since he became King he had very little spare time to spend with his family.

Viktor was with his grandfather. His magic was strong and out of control. He was told that it will become even harder for him as he grows up and that he needs to start learning how to control it now for safety. His brother's safety most of all, because he woke up one night after turning his brother in his sleep into a snake. He would have apologized for the incident if the snake hadn't tried to bite him. His luscious, precious skin deserved better than venom.

"You feel it, son." Odin told him. "It's all over the place. I can feel it too." Odin had taken into his hands the risk of teaching his grandson. Risk because such uncontrolled magic might end up unintentionally hurting the people around him. He didn't want to risk Frigga or Loki, therefore he took the job upon himself. "First, you need to be calm. If you are agitated, random objects around the room will be affected."

"For example. The potted plan behind you, it has been levitating for the past minute. If I were to scare you, be myself well-intentioned or not, your magic would directly aim it at my head. Don't let your magic decide for you, boy. You control it. Perhaps it is now all over the place, but once you gather it you can use it as you please. Even create blasts to attack your enemies with."

"Blasts?" Viktor's blue eyes peaked interested at him. "How?"

The former King of Asgard smiled and prepared for a visual demonstration. First, he made his magic visible in the rather small room, which was often assimilated with the stars on the night's sky, just like Viktor's it was spread all around. But then it began to gather in one place on its own creating a round sphere controlled by Odin's glowing hands.

"Not quite a blast, but very similar to it in many ways. Now that it is my control, just like a blast, I can throw it to the enemy. Aim it wherever I please. Just like that!" To bring his demonstration to an end, Odin aimed the ball of magic to an inexistent target. But just as he launched it, the door opened and before Thor could even step inside properly he was thrown back and went through several walls before he reached into one that stopped his flying.

And to add salt to the wound, he landed into a bookshelf that broke under his weight and all the books found their new home on the floor after each and every single one hit him in the head first.

Loki, at the Healing Room, was in tears and he could not care less about what the others would think of him. His chuckles could not be stopped if the life of Asgard was at stake. Not only that Thor's chest was covered in even more bandages than before, his head was more covered than before, his arm cast in its place as well... but now he was in a wheelchair too. His leg cast matching the one that was already on his arm.

"I'm thinking about separation." Thor mumbled. His head was swinging lightly from side to side, his blue eyes looking in different directions at the same time. "You can have the house, the boys, our parents... all of it. I won't mind it one bit, really."

Loki wheezed hysterically.

* * *

Normally in his state, he wouldn't have agreed to attend such an event. But his boys haven't been on Midgard in a really long time, long enough that they do not remember the last time they went there. And more so, they have never been to a baseball game before and it gave Loki another reason to show off how he has changed and how much of a good husband he is. Plus it was a three vs one vote, so Thor didn't a stand chance.

Plus, it was all paid by the Man of Iron. And his boys really liked to eat. Especially unhealthy foods. Strictly because they were forbidden. But today Loki claimed that anything goes. Perhaps Thor can enjoy himself for once. Perhaps a change of sights is what he needed because this past week has been a trip to Hel and back for him. He saw the Healing nurse more than he saw his own husband and children.

"What in the world happened to you?" The Man out of Time was there as well holding hands with the Stark heir. Tony and he joined them a little later after they arrived and they couldn't believe the sight of Thor wrapped up in bandages in a wheelchair handled by Loki while their twin sons were sitting on each side, the brunette one on the left and the blonde one on the right, smiling innocently.

"So... this is what marriage and kids does to you?"

Steve elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs. The blow might have been a little harder than he intended it to be, super strength and all that, but he also found the comment unnecessary and disrespectful towards the Asgardian couple who tried so hard to have them. Plus that he hoped that one he and Tony will be married with kids too. It certainly did wonders with Loki.

"Pretty much. It was actually a family effort." Loki chuckled over his words biting the inside of his cheek and looking away to keep his composure. They were in public after all surrounded by cameras, while he does not give a damn about them, Thor kind of does. Not because his perfect image is at risk now or something, but Thor has this fear that showing off their boys might attract their enemies to them.

He was very vocal about wanting their boys to have a normal life as much as it can be helped. Loki did not worry that much once Viktor pointed out to him it would hardly get them in any danger one public apparition on Midgard since they spent their time entirely on Asgard and Midgardians are still unable and incapable to travel freely to Asgard adding that they don't have any ties to realms other than Asgard.

"I'm kidding." Tony said to Steve, giving his hand a light squeeze, leaning towards him pressing a kiss to his cheek to go with his point. "Of course I don't think that, Cap. Otherwise, I wouldn't want to marry you someday and have kids with you." He turned back to Loki, pointing a finger at him. "Quick question. Is it true what they say about pregnancy stares and post body?"

"Oh, yes. Definitely." The God nodded much to the engineer's happiness who let out a small and excited 'yay'. Asgardians had a costume, considered strange at first by many, that was slowly getting picked up by Midgardians too.

Pregnant women were getting more looks from men, women too sometimes, than women who were not. Perhaps it was the weight gaining or the round belly, a mother's to be glow or the way they embrace themselves and their new body, but one thing was certain. Asgardians preferred a round belly over a flat stomach. Since Loki had twins, during his pregnancy, wherever he went, he was the center of attention.

The post body was another strange thing, but very common for Asgardians. As soon as the birth happened, the body would return to its previous state before the pregnancy. Which would earn the new mothers equal stared as they had when they were carrying, because, honestly? What's better than a happy round woman glowing? A hot mom. A hot slim mom.

Again, whenever he went outside with his newborn sons (though the respective moments were very rare) everywhere he went he was the center of attention. And boy how he loved it! Showing off first his round belly, proud to be able to carry for once, and since double the addition, double the attention. Then going outside showing off his post-pregnancy body getting praised, congratulated, blessed, and whistled. What could a man possibly want more?

Now Tony wanted children too. But first, he had to marry Steve because Steve is old-fashioned and while he's all for kinky sex, children outside wedlock was a line that was not to be crossed. But, yeah. When it was about fucking Tony against a window, he was all for it. "Still, what happened to you? Honestly, if I knew you were doing this bad, I wouldn't have asked you to come."

"I had a bit of a rough week. Being King is certainly not what I expected." Thor replied trying to smile, but he found it too painful and he gave up. "At least now, I can take a fresh breath and have a good time with my friends and family."

"Don't worry, papa." Gade said to him cheerfully. "You'll be back on your feet in no time, you'll see!" And he gave his father a reassuring slap over the shoulder, forgetting that his strength goes way above average.

Thor rolled forward in his wheelchair with a surprised gasp, his blue eyes going wide as onions as he kept rolling down the stairs, jumping up and down onto them, until he reached the protective railings, which plunged him over them in such manner it looked he was taking a professional dive, and straight onto the field after quite the fall which had his screams echoing through the whole stadium.

The cameras momentarily focused on Steve who was very confused, had his jaw dropped and was trying hard to realize what just happened and what of it was real. Then they went to show Tony, Loki, Viktor and Gadreel rolling on the floor while crying with laughter or punching and kicking it at the same time with their fists and legs. Another camera that was incapable of keeping a straight frame showed a woman running up to Thor.

Among the medics who came running on the field, somehow that reporter managed to get there first. At least now the camera wasn't shaking anymore. The wheelchair was visible in the background, ruined, one single broken wheel still spinning. "Thor, are you alright? What just happened? What do you have to say?" Loki struggled to raise on his elbows curious to hear what his husband had to say as well. 

Thor raised his bruised, battered and bloodied face from the ground covered as well in dirt and grass and he said only one thing. "I want a divorce, Loki." Then he passed out.


End file.
